Magical School
by Le Lapin Vert
Summary: La Magical School est l'école de Sorcière la plus mystérieuse du pays. Et la plus sûre aussi. Pour cause: Mr. Shakeri en est le directeur. Mais si depuis des décennies aucune attaque n'est à déplorer , qu'est ce qui rôde dans les couloirs de l'internat la nuit tombée? Rated M avec Mahyar, Barnabelle, Théa, Shina & Grunlette. Fanfiction basée sur "Magical Aventure"
1. Prologue

_"_ _La Magical School est la faculté de Sorcière la plus reconnue du pays. Il est très difficile d'y rentrer et pour cause: toutes les jeunes filles qui suivent son enseignement deviennent les meilleures sorcières et protectrices de notre monde. L'on ne peut y accéder que par le mérite, tous rangs sociaux confondus (puisque rappelons que malgré la pré-sélection elle reste une école publique). Ainsi une enfant y entre, une femme en ressort, avec une force et un mental nulle part égalés. Pour toutes ces raisons elle est sans doute la meilleure école au monde, mais pas uniquement. C'est aussi la plus sûre puisqu'aucune attaque des forces du Mal n'a réussi à percer ses barrière, aucun démon ne s'en est emparé, aucune attaque de zombie n'est à déplorer. Ce miracle n'est dû qu'à un seul homme: le directeur de l'établissement, Mr. Shakeri, qui tient d'une main de fer les rênes de la Magical School. Qui est cet homme avenant au passé mystérieux ? Quel est le secret de son étrange longévité et de la sécurité infaillible de son établissement? C'est ce que nous allons essayer de découvrir dans le prochain numéro de "La Gazette du…"_

Barnabelle finit de lire l'article du journal et relève la tête. Ses yeux dans le vague visent un point imprécis du plafond de sa chambre tandis que distraitement elle roule entre ses doigts le papier. On toque à la porte.

\- Mmmh? Marmonne t-elle.

Une dame d'un certain âge passe la tête dans la pièce, le sourire au lèvre.

\- Tu viens de recevoir une lettre. Elle vient de. .. " L'école".

Elle prononce ce dernier mot en murmurant, comme si elle cachait son anxiété. Elle tend le bras et pose l'enveloppe sur le bureau près de l'entrée avant de refermer la porte doucement.

Barnabelle se redresse et observe la lettre. Son coeur bat la chamade et l'excitation et la peur se lisent sur son visage. Elle saute sur ses pieds et prend entre ses doigts le morceau de papier.

L'enveloppe est de belle facture, légèrement jaunie, et de fines arabesques dorées la parcourt . Elle est fermée par un cachet de cire dont le sceau est reconnaissable entre tous: un bouclier surmonté d'une étoile à 8 branches. Frénétiquement elle le casse et sort la lettre. Elle est écrite à la main et signé d'un nom : M. Mahyar Shakeri.

Au rez-de-chaussée , la maman de Barnabelle prépare un pot-au-feu et coupe des carottes. Un cri de joie retentit à l'étage, la faisant sursauter. Un légère entaille apparaît sur son doigt, et une goutte de sang perle avant de tomber sur la planche à découper. Elle pousse un soupir, à la fois soulagée et triste, avant de porter à ses lèvres son doigt meurtri.

\- Et voilà. Ma petite va devenir grande.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Jaune

Des bus au départ de la gare les avaient amenées jusqu'à une forêt boisées aux couleurs de l'automne. Un immense portail en fer forgée encadré de deux colonnes de pierre surmontées d'une statue de dragon à l'air endormi, surplombe la foule de jeunes femmes qui attendent impatiemment son ouverture. De chaque côté s'étendent des grilles de fer aux pointes noircies, qui s'enfoncent au milieu des arbres et disparaissent entre les feuilles. Visiblement elles doivent faire le tour de la propriété, mais difficile de juger l'immensité de celle ci.

La tension est palpable parmi les filles et seul le vent et le bruissement des feuilles se fait entendre. Toutes se regardent en chien de faillance tout en jaugeant sa voisine. Barnabelle est toute excitée mais contient ce flot d'énergie qui ne demande qu'à sortir. " _Il ne faut pas que je fasse peur tout de suite , sinon je n'aurai jamais d'amies !_ " En attendant elle observe les alentours et comptabilise environ une cinquantaine de futures élèves. De futures sorcières. Certaines ont commencé à discuter entre elles, et une voix parvient à son oreille.

\- Il parait que le portail est magique, et que seules les vraies sorcières peuvent le franchir!

\- Et que si tu n'es pas assez puissante, pfiou! Tu es rejetée en arrière et tu deviens chauve!

Barnabelle déglutit, tout à coup inquiète.

\- C'est des bêtises. Ne les écoute pas.

Elle se tourne vers la jeune femme à ses côtés qui vient de prononcer ces mots.

\- Je l'ai lu dans un journal il y a quelques temps. Ce portail est magique c'est vrai, mais il ne fait rien d'autre que de révéler notre vraie nature.

\- Comment ça?

Un son de cloche lointain retentit soudain, coupant court à la conversation. Des murmures d'excitation naissent parmi la foule et Barnabelle se tend, le coeur battant. En un grincement le portail s'ouvre et dans un silence solennel, les filles se mettent en rang et s'avancent. Barnabelle suit le mouvement et se place au côté de celle qui lui a parlée à l'instant. Elle n'y prête pas attention tant ses yeux sont rivés sur les deux colonnes de pierre qui s'approchent. " _Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu, et si je deviens chauve!_ "  
Elle ferme les yeux et s'accroche au bras de sa voisine. Après quelques secondes de blanc, elle sent une main se poser sur la sienne.

\- C'est bon, tu peux les ouvrir.

Barnabelle cligne des yeux et se tourne vers la jeune femme qui vient de lâcher sa main. Un hoquet de surprise lui échappe.

Ses cheveux sont devenus longs et dorée, d'une couleur si forte qu'elle ne semble pas naturelle. Ses yeux ont changé de couleur et sont à présent jaunes, ce qui met un peu mal à l'aise Barnabelle. Mais son sourire sincère et sa figure d'ange apaisante la rassure.

\- Je me présente, je suis Thea.

\- Enchantée ! Moi c'est Barnabelle. Elle est incroyable ta couleur !

\- La tienne aussi.

Après un court instant d'hésitation, elle ouvre son sac à main et cherche frénétiquement quelque chose. Après quelques jurons elle en sort un miroir de poche qu'elle ouvre en le mettant à hauteur des yeux.

\- Mais j'ai… J'ai les cheveux rouges! Et les yeux rouges aussi! C'est incroyable!

Elle bondit littéralement d'excitation ce qui semble amuser Théa.

\- Je peux te l'emprunter?

\- Bien sur, vas y!

Sa voisine s'observe, touche ses cheveux et ouvre ses paupières.

\- Oui, c'est pas mal.

\- Pas mal?! Mais tu es très jolie!

Tout autour d'elles, les filles se regardent, poussent des cris de joie et de surprise. Chacune se découvre des cheveux de couleurs vives, des yeux de couleurs différentes, parfois même des petites cornes, des dents pointues ou des queues fourchues.  
Elles sont si prises dans la découverte de leurs nouveaux physiques que sans s'en rendre compte, elles se retrouvent dans la cour de l'entrée. Arrivé devant les marches, le silence s'installe, faisant place à la contemplation.

L'école est un ensemble de bâtiment de pierre, de feuille et de nuage . L'on devine que devaient se dresser en ces lieux de vieilles bâtisses qui ont été restaurées avec goût. Des passerelles serpentent entre les différents espaces de pierres et de lichens , d'autres salles sont ouvertes, et tout n'est que subtil mélange entre l'ancien et le futur. Grandes baies vitrées, fontaines, plantes et arbres, tuiles, pierres et ardoises, forment différent complexes aux caractères singuliers. Un lieu hors du temps entre rêve, magie et réalité.

Barnabelle est bouche bée et est tout à coup submergée par une vague d'émotion. Un flot incontrôlable de beauté, de joie, de nostalgie, de solitude. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux, ses jambes tremblent et elle commence à basculer. Thea sort de sa contemplation en sentant la tête de sa voisine contre son épaule.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

Barnabelle ferme les yeux et respire. Elle se rend compte qu'elle avait cessée de le faire.

\- Oui. Oui ça va aller. C'est si … beau.

Une voix haut perchée retentit en haut des marches.

\- Mesdemoiselles, bienvenue à la Magical School.

Une dame habillée d'une longue robe noire toise la foule d'un air sévère. Elle porte un chignon serré, sa bouche est pincée et des rides sont profondément ancrées dans ce visage où ne transpire aucune chaleur. Elle incarne à elle seule l'image de la matrone sévère et inflexible des films que la mère de Barnabelle aime bien regarder l'après midi.

\- Je me présente, je suis Mme Pinduntall, la secrétaire de M. Shakeri et accessoirement la personne à qui vous devrez vous adresser pour toute question relative à votre vie dans cet endroit. Vous entrez aujourd'hui pour trois années d'apprentissage au bout desquelles seulement vous pourrez vous prétendre Sorcière. Ceci est votre école, mais aussi votre maison, votre jardin, votre refuge. Parfois elle vous paraîtra être comme une prison, mais jamais elle ne vous abandonnera.

Sur ces mots, elle se tourne vers l'entrée et d'un geste ample, fait s'ouvrir les portes de verre. Avant de s'avancer à l'intérieur, elle ajoute:

\- Levez la tête mesdemoiselles, et suivez moi.

Les filles se regardent et lentement s'avancent. Toutes ressentent cette tension palpable, cette excitation muette et solennelle de ces instants si rares.

Elles marchent sur un sol de marbre alors qu'au dessus des voûtes de pierre recouvertes de lichens semblent prêtes à tomber. Elles remarquent sur leur gauche et leur droite différents passages et escaliers éclairés, mais c'est vers un patio que les mène Mme Pinduntall. Elle le traverse, monte une autre volée de larges marches et se glisse sur le côté pour leur céder le passage.  
Elles pénètrent dans les hauteurs d'un petit amphithéâtre assez grand pour accueillir une soixantaine de personne, fait de vieilles pierres dont on peut remarquer qu'elles sont usées là où d'autres générations d'élèves se sont assises. Les murs à gauche et à droite de l'entrée continuent sur le pourtour des premières marches, mais font ensuite place à des murs de verre qui complètent le tour de la scène en contrebas et montrent de l'autre côté un paysage de forêt luxuriante, éblouissante dans les tons orange et or.  
Dans un silence solennel que personne ne semble vouloir briser, les filles hésitent puis une à une, se placent dans l'amphithéâtre. La scène plus bas est vide mais toutes peuvent entendre les bruit de la forêt comme si c'était elle l'actrice principale de la pièce.

\- Cet endroit est incroyable… Je n'ai déjà plus envie de partir. Dit Théa, les yeux grands ouverts.

Barbabelle reste muette et pose sa main sur son ventre. Depuis qu'elle est arrivé elle se sent bizarre. Pire encore, elle a l'impression de sentir les battements de son coeur dans son bas ventre, signe précurseur d'une crise d'angoisse. Pourtant elle aime cet endroit. " _Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? C'est mieux que dans tes rêves… Alors profite bon sang! Oublie toi et profite!_ "

\- C'est vrai, c'est fabuleux.

Puis tout à coup elle semble réaliser quelque chose.

\- Mais Théa! On va enfin le voir ça y est! S'exclame t-elle tout sourire en frappant dans ses mains.

La contemplation fait place à une certaine fébrilité dans l'assemblée, et les discussions reprennent.

\- Oui. J'ai lu son portrait dans le Casis Belu du mois dernier. Mais malheureusement je n'ai pas trouvé l'information que je cherchais.

\- Laquelle Thea?

\- Son âge.

Barnabelle la regarde, interrogative.

Les voix se transforment en murmure et des filles des gradins de gauche se lèvent. Dans un même élan toutes les suivent à leur tour et des regards admiratifs se portent sur l'homme qui vient de faire son apparition sur la scène.

Mr Shakeri porte un costume noir très sobre avec une chemise sombre et une cravate pourpre. Ses cheveux longs et noirs sont attachés et de cette queue de cheval s'échappent quelques dreads qui tombent sur ses épaules. Derrière ses lunettes aux montures larges, ses yeux noirs scrutent l'assemblée avec un sourire avenant. Il a une main dans sa poche et de l'autre il fait signe aux jeunes femmes de se rasseoir. Des bagues brillent à ses doigts.

\- Mesdemoiselles, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à la Magical School. Vous venez de franchir le seuil de votre nouvelle maison. Ici vous allez apprendre à être des Sorcières, des femmes, mais surtout à vous découvrir. Les pouvoirs qui sont en vous sont uniques. Nous avons le devoir, les enseignants et moi-même, de vous aider à les découvrir, les contrôler et les libérer.

Ses yeux noirs circulent sur les visages des futures sorcières. Parfois des rires s'élèvent, mais toutes sont attentives et émues. Chacune sait que son avenir vient de prendre un tournant décisif.

\- Ma vie commence maintenant… prononce doucement Thea, les yeux rivés sur le directeur.

Barnabelle la regarde et sourit avant de reporter son attention sur Mr. Shakeri, qui pose son regard sur elle.

Et tout bascule .

Elle tombe dans le noir de ses yeux.

L'image de son visage est comme imprimée dans sa rétine alors qu'une autre se superpose, celle d'un visage déformé, d'un démon à la peau verte et visqueuse. Un cri retentit dans son esprit, sifflant et putride .

Dans le noir de ses yeux.

Elle tombe et voit ce beau visage lui hurler des mots qu'elle ne comprend pas. Il tend la main vers elle mais ce sont des doigts décharnés qui la saisissent.

Elle voit l'école. Des pierres tombent des murs et s'écrasent sur les tunnels de verre qui se brisent. Les plafonds s'écroulent , les plantes et les arbres se flétrissent et le sol de marbre se fissure.

Dans le noir de ses yeux .

Elle voit les filles sortir en panique , courir pieds nus jusqu'à la barrière qui s'ouvre, projetant sur elles une orbe de flamme qui s'approche, s'approche et Barnabelle sait qu'elle ne peut l'éviter. Résonne à son oreille un cri grave, celui du directeur. Elle sent la chaleur de sa main dans son cou et une autre, intense, irradier son bas ventre. Alors que les flammes les happent elle n'a que le temps d'entendre ces mots à son oreille :

L'ÉCOLE A BESOIN D'UN DIRECTEUR.

Elle se relève en sueur sans savoir où elle se trouve. Paniquée elle cherche à taton un interrupteur qu'elle finit par trouver. Une lumière douce et orangée éclaire une pièce qu'elle met quelques secondes à reconnaître. C'est sa chambre, dans l'internat de la Magical School. Elle reprend son souffle et pose son visage dans ses mains pour en essuyer la sueur qui perle à son front . Elle n'a encore jamais vécu un rêve aussi réaliste et angoissant. Mais en même temps … Elle passe sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama et rougit avant de la retirer précipitamment.

Elle se rappelle la fin du discours du directeur, les acclamations qui ont suivi, et le reste s'est étalé comme un rêve dans un brouillard. Elles ont rencontrés leurs professeurs, visités l'école, la cantine et la bibliothèque. On leur en a expliqué les nombreuses règles et montré les chambres .

Elle souffle et tourne la tête vers sa droite. Plus loin elle peut voir le lit de sa voisine de chambre, avec qui elle a pu échanger pendant le repas. Une jeune femme très gentille et aussi hyper active qu'elle (ou presque). Ses magnifiques cheveux bleus s'échappent de sous la couverture et cascade sur son oreiller. Elle s'appelle Shina. Thea et elle se sont aussi bien entendu. " _Une future amitié en perspective ?_ "

Elle passe ses jambes par dessus la couverture et se lève de son lit. Elle enfile ses chaussons et sa robe de chambre et s'approche de la porte. Elle caresse du bout des doigts son uniforme impeccablement plié sur sa chaise. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors qu'une pointe d'acidité se fait sentir en son ventre. L'impatience.

Elle ouvre doucement la porte et se dirige droit vers les toilettes où personne ne semble faire son affaire. Une horloge est pendue au dessus de la porte et indique 2h20. Alors qu'ayant fini elle se dirige à nouveau vers sa chambre, un détail attire son regard. " _Peut être n'ai-je pas fait attention à l'aller ? Mais est ce que cette porte était entrouverte ?_ " Elle s'approche doucement et tend l'oreille. Un léger gémissement se fait entendre. "Des filles sont peut être réveillées et discutent entre elles." Elle penche la tête pour regarder dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Aucune lampe n'est allumée et seule la lumière de la lune qui perce à travers les volets éclaire la chambre. Elle ne peut voir que le lit de droite et met un moment à réaliser ce qu'il s'y passe. Une grande silhouette sombre est debout devant celui-ci et fait de léger mouvement avec son bassin. Ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre et elle perçoit qu'une fille est assise devant, le visage à hauteur de son entre-jambe.

Elle tente de retenir un cri mais la silhouette tourne vers elle son visage. Elle y reconnaît celui du directeur mais à la place de ses yeux noirs luisent à présent deux billes rouges incandescentes . Elle baisse les yeux et voit clairement que la jeune femme prend en bouche M. Shakeri. Elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué quoi que soit. D'ailleurs, son visage est inexpressif et ses yeux sont vides de toute émotion.  
Un frisson glacé parcourt l'échine de Barnabelle. Elle aimerait courir mais elle est tétanisée de peur. Ses yeux rouges sont toujours braqués sur elle et la terrifie au point que ses membres ne répondent plus. Puis lentement il tourne à nouveau la tête et se désintéresse d'elle. Il pose sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme et l'accompagne dans ses mouvements. Un son rauque sort de sa bouche, grave et gutturale, que Barnabelle ne peut identifier comme la voix du directeur. Elle la voit se relever, ôter son pantalon de pyjama et se mettre à quatre pattes sur le lit. Ce qui semble être Mr Shakeri tend la main vers sa culotte et la lui enlève, la laissant glisser sur ces genoux. " _Est ce la pénombre ou est ce des griffes que je vois au bout de ses ongles?_ ". Il entre en elle et c'est comme un électrochoc pour Barnabelle qui se met à courir jusqu'à sa chambre où elle s'enferme.

Malgré le bruit de sa respiration haletante, Shina ne se réveille pas. Elle va jusqu'à son lit et se laisse tomber sur le dos. " _Mais que se passe t'il ici ?! Qu'est ce que c'était ?! Ce ne pouvait être lui! Mais en même temps il lui ressemblait tellement… Elle n'avait pas l'air de dire non mais cette expression sur son visage… Comme si elle n'était pas là! Et ses yeux…_ " La peur la prend au ventre et elle se recroqueville sur elle-même. " _Il m'a vu mais n'a pas réagi… Pourquoi?! Est-ce normal ce genre de choses!? On l'aurait dit possédé et elle aussi avait un drôle de comportement… Que dois-je faire!?_ ". Des questions se bousculent dans sa tête, mais la fatigue finit par prendre le dessus et elle bascule dans un sommeil sans rêve.


End file.
